Cannabis plant material contains cannabinoid compounds that are useful in various applications, such as for pharmaceuticals, lotions, cancer treatment-related therapeutics, etc. However, like other plant materials, Cannabis plant material can be affected by mold, bacteria, and fungi, which may result in degradation of the cannabinoid compounds contained therein. Thus, preparing Cannabis plant material for use, storage, or extraction of the cannabinoid compounds often involves drying the plant material so as to preserve it for later use. Sanitation and sterilization of the Cannabis plant material is also desirable.
Present methods of drying Cannabis plant material involve hanging the plant in a humidity-controlled room, which takes a substantial amount of time, up to 14 days. Devices and methods have been contemplated to conduct this drying in much shorter time frames through heating of the material. However, caution must be exercised when applying heat to the Cannabis plant material as this can cause undesired, premature decarboxylation of the cannabinoid compounds contained therein, which can be highly undesirable in certain applications. However, in other applications, it can be desirable to cause the cannabinoid compounds to undergo decarboxylation thereby transforming the compounds into a more bioavailable form. But, exposure to high temperatures can cause degradation of the Cannabis plant material and other compounds contained therein, such as terpene compounds.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable for a drying system to be able to have the capability of drying while avoiding decarboxylation or causing decarboxylation of certain cannabinoid compounds within the plant material.
The background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.